Currently, the most widely used touch display panel is a capacitive touch display panel. The capacitive touch display panel supports multi-point touch control function, and has advantages of high touch sensitivity, high transmittance, low total power consumption, high hardness of contact surface, no need of pressing down, and long service time. However, the capacitive touch display panel can detect only a touch action of a conductive body on the touch display panel, but cannot detect the pressure on the touch display panel applied by the touch action. Accordingly, functions of a touch device are restricted to a certain extent. For example, if a user wants to invoke a function in a touch screen phone, he/she must enter the menu level by level to enter the desired functional interface, resulting in a cumbersome operation.